


Hands

by kyojtanj



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, analysis? who knows but probably not, no beta i'm too tired for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 09:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyojtanj/pseuds/kyojtanj
Summary: Goku notes the different types of hands the people close to him have.
Kudos: 4





	Hands

Goku noticed everyone had different types of hands, but usually they're more hard like how his is.

Is it perhaps because he's actively going after fighters? He doesn't know the answer to that. Yet even so, they're still unique in their own way.

Like, his grandfather for intense. He remembers how large they felt in his own small, but rather soft hands. They were hard, but also soft in its own way. It gave you a sense of peace to indicate how nice of an old man he was, even if he took it for granted while he was still young.

Bulma's hands however, were soft-- but fierce, oily sometimes too nowadays. When he was young, he expected them to feel like his grandpa's hands, only to be surprised his expectations were subverted. Was that a bad thing however? No, of course not. But it did well for him to tell early on how different a boy's and a girl's hand felt. Even if he originally thought that the two were the same.

Vegeta's hands were also hard, just like his. But the former would have a crushing grip on his, almost like Piccolo's before he met Gohan. Goku wondered, was this a Saiyan thing? He couldn't tell, but he hoped Vegeta would let loose one day. Even Trunks has softer hands than him.

Krillin's, Yamcha's, Tien's and even Chiaotzu's hands became softer after awhile as well, most likely to match how sweet they've been currently.

Master Roshi's and Yajirobe's hands felt...wet, he knew why-- but he didn't want to dwell too much on it.

Gohan's and Goten's felt like a mix between his, and Chi-Chi's. Gentle, but strong. Almost stiff, but not quite. He pondered on whether that was a good thing or not. Still, it makes him glad to see all the differences in the people that he knows. Compared to how he was as a child, at least. He wonders what else is in store for his life.

**Author's Note:**

> somehow i forgot i actually did in fact have an old goku focused that could be posted to this site, whoops...but y'know how it is, hopefully you enjoyedd


End file.
